Electric cables, as used for example in automobiles, comprise an electrically conductive metallic core which is covered by insulation. These cables must be attached, usually in groups, to terminal fittings which are complementary thereto.
In order to do so, the insulation is stripped from one end of the cable to uncover the core wire. The standard fitting includes an insulator barrel, which grips an insulated part of the cable, and a wire barrel, which grips the exposed length of the wire. In this manner, the group of cables is fastened to the fitting.
However, certain cables are subjected to greater abrasion than others. As to these cables, they are made abrasion-resistant by increasing the thickness of the insulation. As a result, the cable is of substantially greater diameter than the normal cables.
In such a situation, the abrasion-resistant cable will not fit into the standard insulator barrel portion of the fitting. Heretofore, the solution to this problem has been to either enlarge the fitting or to provide an additional fitting which receives the abrasion resistant cable on one side and a standard sized cable on the other. Both of these solutions require special fittings and special handling for the abrasion resistant cable.